1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary input apparatus, for example, mounted on an automotive vehicle and which carries out various operational inputs and, particularly, relates to a technique of preventing an erroneous operation for the rotary input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A previously proposed on-vehicle operational switch in which an erroneous operation preventing countermeasure is carried out is exemplified by a Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2000-100272 published on Apr. 7, 2000. In the previously proposed on-vehicle operational switch, such a state of a large acceleration that a posture of an vehicular occupant tends to become unstable is determined according to various sensor information and, even if the switch operation is carried out during the large acceleration state described above, a switch signal indicating the switch operation is not outputted to a corresponding on-vehicle equipment. In details, if a switch input occurs and this switch operation is carried out under the large acceleration, this switch operation is neglected so as to prevent the erroneous operation under the large acceleration. If this switch input is carried out under no large acceleration, this switch operation is accepted.